1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to couplings of the ball and socket type used for towing vehicles and more particularly relates to a tamper-proof trailer hitch ball and ball mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous examples of tamper-proof coupling arrangements for joining a towed vehicle with a towing vehicle have been proposed, wherein a portion of such coupling is permanently mounted upon the rear of the towing vehicle and a mating portion thereof permanently connected to the leading end of the towed vehicle. Perhaps the most common of these is the familiar ball and socket coupling apparatus, which is typically comprised of a ball component affixed to the towing vehicle and a socket element affixed to the towed vehicle. Included in the coupler is a manually operable clamping arrangement which retains the ball within the socket to thereby articulatedly interconnect the towed and the towing vehicles.
Frequently the two vehicles joined by the coupling apparatus are stored or left unattended for extended periods of time. During such periods, the risk of theft of the towed vehicle is a source of general concern. Certain anti-theft precautions have been evolved by vehicle operators. For example, it is common practice to pass a chain between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle and secure the chain with a padlock. Such chains have proven to be relatively ineffective because a chain link may be quickly severed by cutting or sawing.
In other instances, the ball is welded to the towing vehicle. However, such permanent attachment of the ball component is highly impractical because towed vehicles are equipped with couplers having variously sized sockets. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to rapidly replace one ball with another.
An arrangement is presently in use wherein the ball may be removed from the bolt which connects it to the towing vehicle and replaced by one of a different size. To accomplish this, a pin is passed through an aperture disposed transversely through the ball and also through a correspondingly positioned and sized aperture in the bolt. As presently used, however, the bolt is provided with a threaded lower end over which a securing nut and lock washer are threaded to connect the ball and bolt arrangement to the towed vehicle. By simply removing the nut, the bolt, ball and trailer may be removed from the towed vehicle and connected to another vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch which can be used in a conventional manner and which provides for the prevention of unauthorized use of the towed vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch which adds additional safety features to the connection between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus having theft retarding means.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved ball component of a coupling apparatus having a locking element, which, under certain conditions, prevents removal of the attachment bolt.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of an improved coupling apparatus in which the ball component cannot be removed from the support member when engaged with the coupling component.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide anti-theft improvements to a ball and socket coupling apparatus which are compatible with commercially available prior art coupling apparatus.
In accordance with these and other objects which will be apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.